Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!?
is the movie of Fresh Pretty Cure!, ''and also the 7th ''Pretty Cure movie released by Toei Animation. It was released to theaters on October 31st, 2009. The Blu-ray version of the movie was released on June 17th, 2015. Synopsis Love, Miki, Inori and Setsuna are planning a pajamas party which spans 3 days. When Miki and Inori come, they have a pillow fight. Soon they find all the toys in Clover Town are disappearing. When they are thinking, there's a sound calling Love. She thinks that it is Miki is calling her but it is not. Chiffon said it's a friend. After Love opens the cupboard, Usapyon comes out and tells everyone the Land of Toys is in danger. They are going to the Land of Toys and meet an army toy who wants their passport and Usapyon shows him a "handwriting passport" (a passport by a paper which has Usapyon's name in Japanese). After they can go inside, they see a lot of alive toys. They ask where about Toymajin is and all the toys are shocked and run home. Except one, who is really Toymajin's worker, named Count Roulette. Count has a spinner, and each Cure spins to and hops on stepping stones according to that number. They are sent into 4 games that are all different. Peach fights a karate robot, Berry tries to shoot an alien, Pine tries to heal a dinosaur and Passion tries to fight a chess army. They succeed. Toymajin appears and says he wants to get revenge on children for keeping toys and later on forgetting about them. This makes Peach guilty because she put Usapyon in a cupboard and forgot about her... After having a long fight, Toymajin takes all the toys in world and uses them to make him stronger, and Peach loses her Pickrun which deforms her back to Love, Toymajin then kicks her. Chiffon use her powers to make a white Pickrun and saves Love with her upgrade to Cure Angel, and using Loving True Heart and frees the toys back. After all toys go back and there is a Teddy Bear who tells the girls he is Toymajin who wants to take over the world because he hates everyone who did take a real care for him. In the end, when in Clover Town Carnival, they sell Toymajin and he gets a new owner. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pickruns Movie Exclusive Characters *Usapyon Villains *Toymajin *Count Roulette Secondary Characters *Kaoru *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou Trivia *In episode 35 Soular and Westar briefly visit the land of toys while chasing Chiffon in infinity mode and run into some of the same characters as the Cures do in the movie; it is likewise seen in the final episodes as one of the worlds Moebius conquers once gaining Infinity. *In one scene, before Cure Angel performed Loving True Heart the clover symbol has 4 hearts, not 5 hearts. Gallery External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2009_fresh_precure/ Category:Movies Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Main Series Movies